Holding On
by LilyGhost
Summary: When Ranger gets hurt, Stephanie realizes just how close they've become as she's given support from a few unexpected people.


**The familiar people and events mentioned here are Janet's, the mistakes are mine, and all my stories always have a happy ending. This one is no exception despite how it starts.**

Oh, God. This is Scrog all over again. I watched, powerless, as the finger tightened on the trigger. I heard the distinctive 'pop' of a bullet being expelled from the scary-looking handgun a millisecond before Ranger's big body fell to the floor. I froze in horror for what seemed like an eternity ... then I no longer gave a shit what happened to me. I dropped to my knees beside him, feeling for a pulse with one hand while trying to stem the flow of blood seeping from his chest.

"You can't die," I ordered him. " _You hear me?!_ Don't you dare forget that you _are Ranger-fucking-Manoso._ The Sexy Superhero. The guy who can regenerate skin as a party trick. You can damn sure hold on until I get you out of here."

Although my voice was shaking, I sounded way more confident than I actually feel. The whole time I was talking, I'd been expecting a bullet to enter my own body. If I had eyes for anything other than Ranger, I would've known why Dickhead Deeley hadn't shot me. The asshole was getting off on the fact that Ranger's unconscious, with me bent practically in half over him, my hands already covered in his blood as tears ran non-stop down my face.

I'm not sobbing hysterically or hyperventilating, though. I learned with Scrog that there are certain times when your mind is so traumatized, it makes your body unable to physically react. Right now I'm in a state that can only be called sheer-fucking- _terror_. I can't lose Ranger. I just ... _can't_. I can still feel the way his lips moved across mine seconds before he knocked on Deeley's door. Without thinking, I ran my tongue in a slow circle around my lips, hoping to taste his mouth on me.

" _Call a fucking ambulance!_ " I shouted at Deeley. " _Or I'm going to kill you myself!_ "

"You ain't gonna leave the guy you're fucking alone long enough to kill me. I don't have nothing to worry about."

He was dead wrong about that. Just I started a desperate, one-handed search for my cell, Deeley's front door crashed open and Tank came in with it. Before any guns were drawn, Ranger had called him to come get me so he could have ' _a word_ ' with Deeley without me witnessing the discussion. And thank-fucking-God Ranger and Tank hadn't listened to my protests about my impending removal. Tank will know what to do to fix this.

He started off by slamming the butt of his Glock into Deeley's skull. The sound of metal bouncing off bone will be forever in my head, along with the image of Ranger falling. Oh, God ... I can't do this. I can't face a life without him in it.

" _Stephanie!_ " I heard from a ways away.

Turns out, it was really Tank yelling at me from about an inch from my face.

"She's in shock," Bobby told him.

No shit, Sherlock. Of course, I'm in friggin' shock. I mean, the guy I'm in love with just got shot in front of me ... again. But I won't be worthy of the "Manoso's Woman" title I've been given if I fall apart on my Manoso man now.

"I'm okay," I said to them, wishing like hell I could believe me.

They sure as hell didn't, but there are things to do besides call me out on my bullshit. Tank shouldered me aside when the EMTs arrived. I'm guessing Bobby called them as Tank was breaking the door down. I was forcefully separated from Ranger and had to stand there with nothing to do except drip blood onto the hideous-colored shag carpet, when I wanted nothing more than to be able to touch Ranger again ... like I could transfer something life-saving to him through my fingers.

"How did this happen?" Tank asked, as Ranger was being evaluated.

To me, this isn't the best time for a chat, but I'm not going anywhere unless I'm with Ranger, and he's busy getting his vitals taken before he takes the all too familiar ride to St. Francis, so I answered Tank's question just to have something for my brain to latch onto.

"Deeley was being a dick, and instead of whipping _that_ out, he pulled a gun on me. Ranger didn't like that, and things went to hell right after."

"He got shot protecting you?" Tank said, almost nodding his head as if he'd been waiting for a reason why the 'legend' is lying in a growing pool of his own blood, while the guy who caused it is still breathing.

As usual, _I'm_ the reason Ranger's bleeding right now. The only time he ever gets hurt is when I'm involved. It's almost impossible to read Tank, but this time I know exactly what he's thinking. _No one_ threatens Ranger and lives to tell about it unless there's something more going on than just an apprehension.

My role in this is something I'll replay over and over again until the day I die. "Deeley was ragging on me from the second I stepped through his door, making hugely inappropriate comments about my body, and graphically speculating out loud on what Ranger had probably spent time doing to it before we got here. Ranger was quickly losing patience with the topic of conversation, so he called you to come get me before he killed Deeley. If I hadn't tagged along, Ranger wouldn't be hurt right now."

That jerked me back to the horror going on around me. Or maybe it was really the sound of the stretcher's wheels being snapped into place that hit the pause button on yet another replay of what just happened. Ranger's ready to roll. That's a good sign, right? It means he's okay to move. That's what I'm telling myself anyway.

I shot to my feet ... which was a stupid thing to do. I guess I really am in shock, because my vision suddenly got fuzzy and I started to sweat and shake harder. I went to take a step to follow the guys whisking Ranger off to the ER, but I didn't get far. I could feel myself start to collapse.

Tank's instincts are impressive and his massive arms closed tight as a vise around my waist, holding me mostly upright.

"Brown! Get someone back here to check her out!" Tank barked.

My brain, though foggy, was lucid enough to know that I can't waste time breaking down like my body seems to want to do.

"No," I said through another wave of nausea. "I'm fine. I don't need anybody."

I took a few deep breaths and leaned heavily into Tank. When the unwelcome darkness receded a little, I purposely pushed away from him. Ranger needs me more than I need the wall that is Tank holding me up and together.

"Steph ...?" Bobby said, concern filling his voice and his eyes.

"It probably doesn't look it, but I _am_ okay. I'm not the one who's shot. Where's Ranger?"

"They're loading him up for transport now."

That's all I needed to hear. Anticipation replaced nausea. I took off at a run. Okay, so instead of actually running, I probably looked more like a ball pinging around the inside of a pinball machine. I felt it each time my shoulder, elbow, or hip connected with the walls along the hall and stairs as I hurried to the lobby of the building. I heard the heavy footfalls of the guys literally following on my heels, ready to catch me if I go down again.

That's _not_ happening. I have a man to see about getting better. _Fast_.

Tank grabbed my arm just as I was about to climb into the back of the ambulance.

"I swear, Tank," I warned him, "if you try to stop me from getting in there with him, we're going to have a major problem. You'll have to wrestle me, restrain me, then sedate me, to keep me out of that vehicle. Do you really want to face Ranger when he wakes up and finds out you did all of that to me? Because I _will_ tell him."

Despite how scared we both are, his lips did move slightly up on one side. "Get going then. I'll notify his family."

I was so relieved to be allowed near Ranger again, I didn't give thought to Tank's word choice. A guy I didn't recognize was adjusting the stuff they'd attached to Ranger when I hauled myself inside the ambulance. I don't know if I should be relieved or concerned that he looks like he's only sleeping.

I sat down and took his big hand in mine as the back doors were slammed shut and we started moving. I swear, his fingers tightened momentarily around my hand when we were minutes away from the hospital. I leaned close to his ear so the guy in back with us would only catch every other word of the one-sided conversation. At this point, he can repeat my entire admission word-for-fucking-word if it means Ranger will be okay.

"Ranger, listen to me," I said softly. "You _have_ to be alright. There is _no_ other acceptable outcome. There are still too many things we need to do ... and say. You haven't even heard me tell you that I love you. Trust me, you'll want to wake up for _that_. And I do ... you know ... love you. So damn much so. If you don't pull through this, I won't either."

That was the last thing I was able to say to him before we reached the hospital and he was taken away from me. I only got to press my lips briefly to his forehead, then he was gone. Lucky for me, his men like me and are fully aware of how Ranger and I feel about each other, so everyone who could be at the hospital showed up in support of him. And I was also supported, pep-talked, and they all took turns trying to make me feel as good as I could under the circumstances.

"They're running a few tests to see where the bullet is lodged and what's causing all the blood. Then he'll be taken to surgery," Tank informed me. "They're optimistic about there only being minor muscle damage _if_ the bullet is where the doctor suspects it is and everything goes as planned when he attempts to remove it."

Nothing with me _ever_ goes as planned, but I _have_ to stay positive for both mine and Ranger's sakes.

"Then why didn't he wake up at all?" I asked.

Vince chimed in. "Because Bossman knew you'd give him hell for getting shot. And even a tough sonuvabitch like Ranger would try to avoid _that_."

"Smart ass," I told him, but that _is_ actually a possibility.

Ranger hates when I worry about him.

One of my legs was in constant motion while I sat in the waiting room. The foot attached to it bounced in time with the seconds hand on the clock my eyes had locked onto as I waited nervously for news on how well Ranger's surgery went. Woody had brought me clothes and coffee, Hal got me an armful of snacks from a vending machine, and Lester raided the gift shop and came back with a few of my favorite candy bars, but all of it except the clothes was left untouched. The only thing that could make my stomach and head feel better is Ranger telling me he's not happy about being brought here but he'll survive.

After everything that has gone on today, I was too emotionally drained to even be surprised when Joe appeared in the doorway and motioned me over. The guys didn't exactly protest, but all of them suddenly crossing their arms over their puffed-up chests, made it clear that they'd step in if he got out of line.

Morelli didn't.

"I asked to be the one to handle the groundwork on this one," he told me.

"Why? I would think you'd want to stay as far away from it - and us - as possible."

"Even if wanted to, which I don't, there's no way to pin this shooting on Ranger. Neighbors heard the entire incident and backed up Tank's timeline."

"If anyone should've been shot, it's Deeley."

"He's got a concussion, some stitches, and there's already a cell waiting to stick his ass in."

"Good."

"Look, Steph, there are two things I've learned about Manoso from working with him. One ... he's a nutcase," he said to me. "And two, he's hard as hell to kill."

"He is _not_ a nutcase ... and I know. I'm still scared shitless, though."

"That's what happens when you love someone, Cupcake. Their hurts become your own."

He drew me into his arms and gave me a quick, comforting hug. "He'll be fine, Steph. Ranger's ego would never allow a little pissant like Deeley to be the one who takes him out. If he was ever going to die, it'd be due to something catastrophic ... like an earthquake that cracked the earth in two, or an alien invasion he'd been single-handedly saving mankind from."

I punched him, but I was smiling slightly when I did. "You're a jerk."

"Sometimes. And _he's_ lucky to be alive and to have you praying that he stays that way. He'll be okay if only to prevent you from finding me irresistible all over again."

"Not going to happen," I promised him.

"Mark my words, Cupcake, he'll recover at lightning speed to ensure it."

He kissed the top of my head in a friendly way and left as quickly as he came. I don't remember walking back to the guys, but since I was with them again, I must have. I'd gone from clock watching to pacing when the surgeon _finally_ came into the waiting area. I was on him before he had a chance to come to a complete stop.

"How is he?" I asked, my hands twisted together so tightly they were turning white.

I could feel the guys banding together behind me so they could all hear his answer.

"Carlos lost a substantial amount of blood ..."

Tell me something I don't know. I pictured how his black t-shirt clung to his body after being soaked through with blood. I consciously made my eyes focus on the doctor's lips and ordered my ears to tune back into what he continued to say.

"He'll be uncomfortable for a while, and he'll need to take it easy until his body heals from the damage done to it, but I was able to repair what had been causing him - and then me - problems. Removing the bullet was a cakewalk in comparison. Aside from a possible infection, I don't really anticipate any serious complications. He's in excellent shape, as long as he's careful, he shouldn't need my particular skills again."

The doctor said everything I'd been waiting and wanting to hear, but even that left me feeling shaky.

"When can I see him?" I asked.

"Only immediate family is allowed in ..." he started to say, but the guys were definitely going to protest this time, which ratcheted up the tension in the room considerably. " _But_... I'm sure it would be alright for you to speak to him for a few minutes."

 _A few minutes?_ Yeah, right. My Cat boots are going to grow roots ... that's how long I plan on staying by his bedside.

"He's just coming out of the anesthesia, so he'll be out of it when you see him."

Somehow I doubt that. I'm betting he's more clear-headed right now than I've been before, during, and after, the shooting. I was right when I walked into the room and saw Ranger already inspecting what he was hooked up to.

" _Jesus Christ, Ranger!_ Can't you just listen to the doctor for one freakin' minute? You should be resting so you can build up your strength, not wake up and immediately test it."

"You're one to talk about not following orders," he told me.

His voice seemed as if it had to pass through a bed of gravel before it came out of his mouth, but it was the most reassuring sound I've ever heard.

"You scared the shit out of me," I said, closing my eyes briefly before going to stand by his bed.

"Back at you. You shouldn't have tried to diffuse the situation."

The way his fingers automatically clenched mine when I touched his hand without consciously deciding to, made his words a statement rather than a reprimand.

"You tried to put yourself between me and the gun," I reminded him. "You didn't expect me to just stand there and let you, did you?"

His eyes drifted closed while his lips twitched. "I had hopes."

Since he isn't looking, doesn't appear to be pissed at me, and because he just got out of surgery his reflexes shouldn't be as quick, I bent my head and kissed his mouth. I pulled back and the slight smile he had going got fractionally wider.

"You really, _really_ , scared me," I said again. "You can't get shot anymore ... my nerves, stomach, and heart, can't take it."

"I try very hard not to get shot."

"That's not good enough. I can't ..."

"Can't what, Babe?"

"Lose you."

"You won't."

Now I smiled. "That's not very convincing since you're currently lying in a hospital bed."

"Only for a day or so. Then I'll be back ordering you and the men around."

I snorted. "I give you five minutes before you have someone here crying."

"Like you've been doing."

"Occupational hazard when I'm working with you."

The door opened and a nurse with an insta-scowl walked in. "Mr. Manoso really should be resting."

"I am," he told her. "I'm lying down. That's as restful as I get."

I started to feel better hearing that. He may look tired, have dark shadows under his eyes, and have bandages taped to his skin again, but he's still my Ranger. I really don't want to leave him, even for a minute, but I do agree with the nurse. He'll benefit from as much sleep as he can get here, because I know he won't get much when he leaves. This is the time I would've gone home to change and throw a few things together, but Ella had beat me to it and sent a bag for me with Woody.

"I should go tell Tank and the guys that you're being difficult, that should make them relax a little so they'll stop terrifying the staff. Then I'll be back to check to make sure you're behaving."

His eyes were already closing again. I leaned over the bed to kiss him again. He knew right where I was without having to look, and this time the contact was longer. Although it was strictly a G-rated kiss, every one of my body parts registered the power of it.

I drew back only far enough to touch my forehead to his. "I'm _so fucking glad_ you're okay. Get some rest so you can get out of here sooner. Until you do, though, I'll be a hospital fixture."

"I'd prefer you to be a bedroom fixture."

"I would, but Tank called your family. They've cut their vacation short and are flying back from Miami. They'll want to be the ones keeping you company. Just know that if I'm not in here with you, I'll be right out there."

His mouth tightened. "Tank's dead when I'm healed enough to kick his ass."

The nurse was still trying to look busy as she shamelessly eavesdropped on our conversation, all the while narrowing her eyes at me. I was seriously rethinking leaving the room and instead siccing my guys on her, but Ranger's well-being will always come before anything else.

"Enjoy the quiet while you can," I told him, standing upright again. "I'll be back."

I turned to go and found out I was wrong about his reflexes. His free hand shot out and circled my wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Babe?"

"I _did_ kiss you. _Twice_."

"What about what you said on the way here?"

I paused, mentally going over my terrified rambling. "When I mentioned me not saying that I love you yet?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"If you put your superpowers to good use and get out of here, I'll tell you that I love you _every single night_ before we go to sleep."

Nurse No-Fun harrumphed and I glared at her. "I'm going," I told her. "But you'd better be on your best behavior with this guy. If you upset him, you disappear."

"Way to win someone over, Steph."

"I'm not here to make friends. I only care about getting you home, preferably with no more holes than you were brought in with."

After one more lip press and reluctant smile, I left before I stopped pretending to be strong and let myself crawl into bed next to him. When I stepped out of Ranger's room, I saw a beautiful, dark-haired woman who was about an inch shorter and twenty years older than me talking to his doctor.

I froze, not sure where to go since I'm pretty sure I know who this woman is. I didn't have time to retreat or completely freak out, though. She turned her head and caught me standing there looking like a startled deer. I continued to feel anxious until I noticed Tank's amusement at my discomfort. My panicked expression instantly turned into a glare, which made Ranger's mom smile.

She thanked the doctor and came over to me.

"We finally meet, Stephanie."

"Ranger told you about me?" I asked, shocked that he'd mention me to his family.

"Carlos doesn't share many details of his life with me or his father, but I knew the moment he met someone special to him. Pierre was nice enough to supply your name."

I cut my eyes to Tank, and his warned me not to comment on his given name. I won't ... at least I won't _right now_.

"Your son seems to be doing good, just feeling a little worn out," I told her, like she doesn't already know that from talking to the guy who'd patched him up. "I was just giving him a chance to get a little peace and quiet before I go back in and annoy him, but I can just rejoin the guys in the waiting room."

I was about to walk away, not wanting to intrude on her time with her son, when a man I thought must be Ranger's dad appeared behind Tank.

My hand was then grabbed and affectionately squeezed by Mrs. Manoso. "We'll just stick our heads in and see for ourselves that Carlos is still in one piece." She paused, no doubt needing a minute to get past the idea of her son getting shot. "Carlos feels he has to be invincible around us. You may be better at convincing him to let the people here take care of him. He's too used to looking out for others, this may give him the chance to think of himself first for once."

I glanced at Mr. Manoso. He nodded.

"You'll give Carlos something to work towards. Every man needs a goal in life, Stephanie, and you appear to be his. Am I right, Pierre?"

"Yeah, _Pierre_ , is he right?" I asked Tank, hopping on the embarrassment bandwagon, grateful for any kind of distraction, even one that'll bite me in the ass later on when Tank exacts revenge for it.

" _Ranger_ seems to like you," he said.

He isn't fooling me. I know I'm a _huge_ pain in Tank's ass, but it's an ache he's learned to live with, and actually doesn't mind most of the time.

"You just stay right here, Stephanie," Ranger's mom ordered me. "When Alonzo and I come out, the three of us - and Pierre if he'd like to join us - can go sit in the cafeteria and get to know one another. I'm Laline, by the way."

 _Oh, shit_. My nerves are already well past shot from watching Ranger get shot. I'm not sure how I can have a Q &A session with the people who actually _made_ the Man of Mystery without saying something stupid, which would probably make them question their son's interest in me.

Even though Ranger hasn't said much about them to me, anytime he does discuss his family, I can tell he loves and respects them. If they wind up hating me, I honestly don't know if that will affect how he sees me. I was worrying for nothing, though. As his parents were just about to enter his room, Ranger's mom stopped and looked over her shoulder at me.

"On second thought, why don't you come along with us now. That way Carlos _has_ to fill us in on what happened today and what has been developing between the two of you."

Good luck with that, is what I was thinking, yet after shooting an unsure look at Tank, I hurried to join them. I may not be very familiar with the feeling of being immediately accepted in a family, but I've snacked my way through plenty of holiday commercials to be able to recognize it when I see it. I may have been called stupid or naive in the past, but I'm not dumb enough to question or fight what's being offered here. I'm holding onto this chance, and onto the Manosos giving me one - with both hands.


End file.
